


Kuroko’s Old Friend

by Volleyballover123



Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23900509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volleyballover123/pseuds/Volleyballover123
Summary: Kuroko gets a call when he is about to leave to go home. Haikyuu and Kuroko’s Basketball crossover
Comments: 6
Kudos: 131





	Kuroko’s Old Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Haikyuu or Kuroko’s Basketball. I only own the story and any OCs that I might add later on.
> 
> *In this story, Kuroko and Hinata have always lived near each other. Natsu’s school is closer to Kuroko’s house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyu or Kuroko’s Basketball! I only own this story and any OCs I might include.
> 
> *In this story, Kuroko and Hinata live close to each other and Natsu’s school/daycare is by Kuroko’s school.

Author‘a POV 

It was a late afternoon.The Seirin basketball team had just finished practice and were packing up. Earlier they had planned to all walk as a group to their houses due to recent muggings in the neighborhood. Kuroko, being the closest to the school, was going to be walked home first. Just as they stepped outside, Kuroko’s phone rang. Apologizing to the others, he answered quickly, realizing who was calling him.

“Shouyou? What’s wrong?”

His team looked over in surprise. They have never seen Kuroko express his worry so clearly. ‘Who is Shouyou?’ Went through all their heads.

_“Hey Suya! Um…canyoupleasepleasepleasepickupNatsu?I’mreallyreallysorrybutI’mrunninglateand-"  
_Hinata’s ranting was cut short by Kuroko, who began to calm slightly at the usual energetic speed of the other teen.

“Sho could you please repeat that? A little slower this time?”

_“Can you pleeeease pick up Natsu? Practice won’t be over for an extra hour and her afterschool is closing soon. Mom is on a business trip again and you know how much Kageyama scares me so I don’t want to skip the extra hour!”_  
  


_“_ Alright, but you owe me a vanilla milkshake for the late notice. I’ll take her to my house and you can pick her up later or tomorrow. I still have some of her things from last time.”

_“Thank you so much, Suya! Ahh! Sorry coach! Sorry Suya I have to go! Oh! Natsu can stay the night if you want. Just let me know before 19:30! Byeeeee!”_


End file.
